1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connector having an improved arrangement of light emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 203813146, issued on Sep. 3, 2014, discloses an electrical connector including an LED. The LED includes a lighting portion and a pair of leads extending rearwards from the lighting portion. An adapting terminal module includes plural terminals each having a soldering surface for soldering to the lead.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,988, issued on Dec. 2, 2003, discloses an LED module including module housing and terminals. The housing includes lead receiving channels in alignment with termination section of each of the terminals.